Story
The page contains all the story aspects of Fallout: New York The Story So Far Place holder for brief summaries for for the overall player story. Prologue The story is set in New York City in 2296, or 15 years after the events of Fallout New Vegas. The players worked for a tribe called The Prospectors who descended from Vault 86. Five years prior to the start of the game, the group had succeeded in a high risk salvaging operation in enemy gang's territory by leaving false evidence that the job was done by a separate rival gang. The group operated as one of the Prospectors top teams for three years, culminating for a run into what appeared to be an abandoned Enclave base. As they were making preparations and gathering supplies at the Prospector head quarters they were hit by a devastating biological attack. The players never knew who perpetrated the attack, only that the back of the Prospectors supply lines were broken and their tribe scattered to the four winds. What little supplies and personnel that were not destroyed in the attack were gathered to claim a new home. The Enclave base was the logical choice. The plan before the attack was to use the riches and defenses inside to carve a new foothold for Prospectors. Now it was the best hope not to be buried by the unforgiving wasteland. The expedition was crucible of trial by fire, the Prospector remnants that followed the party came together as a tribe seized their new home. To their chagrin, all but the ground floor was securely sealed behind a massive bulkhead marked Project Vulcan. Now it's 2296. Two years after the attack that ended their tribe. Every day has been a struggle. While the Enclave compound provides security and basic needs, it has been one broken pipe or one busted filter from disaster. The compound security has kept every level beyond the ground floor locked beyond their grasp. Still, it has been time well spent. Gathering Prospector remnants, salvaging old world technology, all working to bring their tribe back to its former glory. Session One The story begins as many do at The Ranch. Most of the leads on salvaging operations are handed out by Dorothy the Operations Manager when she happens to bump into the party at the chow hall. This particular job was a tip on a recently downed Enclave Vertibird in remains of their tribe’s old home Prospector Park. Usually these rare finds are stripped bare within hours, but the toxic miasma that resulted from the biological attack two years ago might keep scavengers away long enough for the players to loot the valuables. The park was not the home the players remembered. Here a creeping moss covered most of the plant life, spewing a green miasma into the atmosphere. The tree seems to be stretched like putty and interweaving into a large hive structure. The ground shook with the footsteps of Goliath moss creatures, seemingly uninterested in the intrusion of the tiny human creatures under foot. Most disturbingly were the bodies of fellow prospectors and failed looters that the moss had overtaken and reshaped into violent Creepers, human shaped remnants intent on slaughtering any intruder. The players hung back and observed the downed Vertibird. Instead of finding the xenophobic murders the Enclave is reputed for, instead they found a four man team lost and broken in the middle of a hostile green hell. With quick diplomacy taking advantage of the Enclave patrol’s dire straits, the prospectors negotiated repairs and medical services in exchange for payment. Most notable of the damages were the broken radio and the 155mm artillery shell wedged in the bark right engine. While rebooting the radio, Dante (Luke) copied a batch of encrypted files marked “Project Vulcan.” The end payment was agreed at 1500 caps, one pack of cigarettes and a ride out of Prospector Park. The files of Project Vulcan are uncovered to be the access codes to grant Omega level clearance to a user and open the bulkhead door that has been mysteriously sealed at the back of the ranch. Project Vulcan is discovered to be a cornucopia machine, capable of fabricating any material and device with the proper templates and sufficient power. This facility is part of a series of experimental facilities built by Poseidon Energy known only as Pantheon.